True reason
by Chemkim
Summary: Un pequeño drabble Keneric o mejor dicho CoonXMysterion,ojala le den una oportunidad


_He aquí un pequeño drabble de una pareja que no es muy difundida pero es mi pareja favorita de South Park, la verdad es que quería hacer un aporte más grande a este fandom pero por lo mientras se me ocurrió esto en la mañana, disculpen si es un tanto crack es algo difícil escribir de ellos pero ojala les guste._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone yo solo los tome prestados para hacer travesuras._

**True Reason**

-Si claro Mysterion todos aquí tenemos poderes- dijo con tranquilidad Toolshed.

-Vamos amigo no exageres es solo un juego- trato de calmarlo Human Kite viendo que esto iba demasiado lejos.

**-**Esto no es un juego y mucho menos una broma… Deben creerme…-exclamo con fastidio el encapuchado.

El enmascarado héroe de South Park estaba en medio de la desesperación cuantas veces tenía que repetir su acto de escapismo de la muerte. No es que en verdad creyera que esta vez sería diferente pero una vez más había llegado al límite y no quedaba más que intentarlo una y otra vez. Como es que aquellos que llamaba amigos no se diesen cuenta de su dolor, de su ausencia, de toda tristeza que le acarreaba su maldición.

-Yo soy Mysterion…- Exclamo con voz estentórea y se paro en el borde del edificio, haciendo que el frio viento nocturno agitara su capa, hipnotizando con mayor fuerza a su audiencia, que inmóvil presenciaba aquel cruel deja vu.

-Y NO PUEDO MORIR…

Grito antes de dejarse caer al oscuro vacio en medio de exclamaciones de asombro, de rostros preocupados y horrorizados que el oscuro guardián no veía pero sabía con certeza tenía todos sus compañeros de Coon y amigos.

¿Y ahora qué? - se pregunto mentalmente el joven súper héroe- nada solo esperar y despertar- se auto respondió sonriéndose con amargura cerrando sus ojos esperando su inevitable destino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Qué demonios…

-Kenny… NOOOO

-Estúpido

-Mierda…Lo sé Kenny…- pequeñas chispas azules comenzaron a destellar en los puños de cierto castaño asustando y apartando a aquellos que estaba a su lado. Y antes que cualquiera entendiera que era lo que estaba pasando se lanzo por el mismo sitio en que desapareció el ojiazul.

Todo este tiempo siempre lo supe, perdóname por no decírtelo. Por ser igual a esos pendejos y olvidar todas tus muertes y todos tus sufrimientos. Con un carajo discúlpame por no detenerte siendo la persona más importante para mi… por esta razón yo quiero cuidarte… protegerte… yo… yo…. Yo quiero ser tu héroe….-pensaba mientras extendía los brazos para alcanzar el cuerpo del otro chico.

Apenas y logró sostener al rubio, agarrándolo con fuerza con el brazo derecho mientras extendía el izquierdo haciendo que las chispas aumentaran convirtiéndose en una haz de electricidad pura dirigiéndolas hacia el piso, disminuyendo la velocidad de su caída, su brazo comenzaba cansarse por toda la energía gastada pero aun así no desistiría, porque él iba a salvarlo a como dé lugar costara lo que le costara. Pese al amortiguamiento el impacto fue grande pero al menos los dos estaban a salvo

-Ser inmortal no te da derecho a morirte cuando se te de la regalada gana, hacer esto solo te convierte en un imbécil. Si te sirve de algo yo siempre iré a dejarte flores, llorare frente a tu tumba pero sobre todo evitare que cometas estupideces como estas así como cualquier otro peligro que te aceche. No te dejare morir ni una vez más.

El rubio abrió los ojos encontrándose con una nube de polvo a su alrededor, conforme se iba desvaneciendo fue vislumbrando la silueta de quien lo tenía en los brazos y que había pronunciado aquellas palabras por las que había esperado por más de una década.

-¿Cartman?…- musito tan sorprendido que olvido cambiar su voz hablando como Kenny. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir como señal de alivio, de saber que alguien lo comprendía.

El castaño solo le sonrió de vuelta viendo a su chico, sabiendo que por fin había llegado a tiempo.

-No…Llámame el Coon.

Fin

_Como lo habrán notado en esta historia Cartman si tiene poderes que son los que tiene en la película de South Park por el chip que le implantaron para que no dijera groserías, de hecho me gusta esta idea y a lo mejor hago alguna historia sobre esto cuando tenga más tiempo. _

_Ya saben si quieren dejar quejas, opiniones, sugerencias solo póngalo en un review apretando el botoncito de abajo. _


End file.
